Train of Consequences
by scarlett2112
Summary: With a beaming smile on her face, Elena screams, "We did it baby." Shoving the contraband back inside the purse, Elena then raises her palm to meet Damon's high five. It's then that they hear the first blare of police sirens.


_**My good friend Kimminnee challenged me to move out of my comfort zone and try to write something dark and edgy. I took my inspiration from a time gone by. I hope this is something like what you had in mind, Kim...**_

 _ **Title and lyrics courtesy of Megadeth.**_

* * *

 _ **My thinking is derailed**_  
 ** _I'm tied to the tracks_**  
 ** _The Train of Consequences_**  
 _ **There ain't no turning back**_

Sitting motionlessly, Damon and Elena scan the street from the car he had stolen two days ago, a nineteen thirty four Chevrolet Master that no one will notice. They've been parked in the vacant lot near the building for almost two hours watching everyone who went in and out of the Spring Creek bank. It's the perfect place for surveillance because no one is paying attention to the cars in parked around them in the lot. Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's only eleven in the morning. Damon hadn't always been so careful. Although he learned his lesson the hard way, what it taught him was invaluable. He was apprehended after a heist and spent a couple of years in prison for what turned out to be just chump change. While sitting behind bars, he planned for every possible scenario in his head. Elena was right there waiting for him when he walked through the prison gate a free man. Even though she had participated in their ill fated robbery, he took the fall cause he didn't want her to have to go to prison too. Having watched the bank now for a couple of hours, Damon shares a look with Elena.

"Do you want to get something to eat, work through the kinks and then we can hit it this afternoon?"

"Sounds good," she agrees. When Damon ignites the engine and pulls onto the street, she rolls down the window, letting the warm breeze blow through her chestnut tresses. Rather than let anyone in this town see them, they drive the twenty miles down the road to stop at a little diner. Parking the car, Damon walks around, opening the car door for her. Offering his hand, he pulls her out and into his arms, joining their lips in a searing kiss before they walk into the café. Taking a booth, they thank the waitress when she fills their coffee cups and hands them menus. After placing their orders, Elena leans forward just slightly, breathily asking, "You ready for this afternoon?"

"I am indeed," Damon confirms, his hand sliding under his leather jacket to tap his .38 caliber weapon that is safely stowed in his shoulder harness.

"What about you?" he smirks, quirking his eyebrows teasingly.

Leaning over the table to give him an eyeful of her ample bosom, she purrs, "I'm wet already, baby."

"You can't say things like that to me when we're in public. It makes me want to bend you over this table and take you right here." Rather than saying anything, Elena pokes out her tongue and licks her lips slowly and seductively.

"Elena," he grumbles, shifting his hips when his already straining length starts pressing painfully against his zipper.

"Do it, I want you too. It'll give these people something to talk about for months," she retorts, challenging him. Mesmerized by her darkening pupils and her now bouncing breasts, Damon feels his cock twitch. Standing up, he slides beside her in the booth. Taking her hand in his, he presses a kiss to her knuckles before lowering it beneath the table onto his very pronounced bulge.

Leaning over, he drops his mouth to her ear and whispers, "You have no idea how much I'd like to do just that but... our plans for this afternoon require us to keep a low profile, wouldn't you agree?" he points out, raising an eyebrow. Turning to face him, she rolls her eyes playfully knowing what it does to him.

"You're no fun," she pouts, pretending to be offended. Rather than say anything, Damon puts his hand back under the table, this time snaking it under her skirt. Her mouth drops open when he slides his fingers under the edge of her panties and strokes her wet heat. Turning her head, he grins when he sees her eyes already brimming with lust. Just as she's about to open her mouth, he plunges a finger inside. Pumping it in and out while using his thumb to stroke her clit, she rides him shamelessly. Her heart is pounding so hard against her throat, it takes every ounce of self control she possesses to try to control the way her chest is heaving. With Damon sitting beside her, no one is any the wiser when she leans her head against his arm. She closes her eyes as her body ignites in indescribable pleasure when she comes with her lower lip locked between her teeth. Helping her ride it out, he drops his lips to hers, using his tongue to soothe the sting of the teeth marks on her abused lip. Although he wants to watch her come again, he reluctantly pulls his hand away when he hears footsteps approaching. With the waitress oblivious to their clandestine activities, he winks at Elena and sticks his fingers in his mouth, groaning softly at the taste of her honeyed nectar.

"Thank you," he says to the waitress when she slides their plates in front of them. With her face flushed and her eyes bleary from the strength of her orgasm, she doesn't look up till the woman walks away.

"Wow," she breathes, picking up her fork.

"Don't I always take care of my girl?" he asks, sticking a French fry in his mouth. With her mouth full, she bobs her head up and down her eyes now alight with mischief.

After finishing their meal, Elena uses the ladies room while he pays the bill and walks outside. Pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket, he lights one up and takes a big pull. By the time Elena gets outside, he's blowing smoke rings in the air. Taking it from his hand, she takes a puff, then lets the smoke billow out of her mouth. Dropping the butt on the ground, she stomps it out then crawls into the car beside Damon.

"You ready?" Damon asks as he turns the key, loving the purr of the engine as it comes to life.

"Let's do it." Giving her nod, Damon slips the car into gear, spins the tires then roars out of the parking lot and onto the highway towards their destination.

* * *

With his wig, fake mustache and thick rimmed glasses on, Damon parks the car. Leaning over, he steals a heady kiss from her lips. "For luck," he whispers.

If this all goes bad, he wants her to know how much he loves her. Fingering the gold band on her ring finger, he gives her hand a squeeze then gets out of the car. Without losing a beat, Elena slides into the driver's seat so they can make a quick getaway. Although always a bit nervous for his safety, she has faith in him. When he reaches the door of the bank, he glances back, giving her a slight nod before he disappears into the bank. A trickle of sweat burns a path down Damon's forehead as he opens the door and steps inside. Reaching into his shoulder holster, his fingers prickle at the feel of cold steel of his gun.

Looking around, he cases the joint. Seeing only one security guard, he continues to move his eyes around the interior. Although he doesn't see one, he's certain that there's a security camera installed somewhere. Since this is a small town, he's certain that there probably isn't a huge amount of cash on hand. But a small bank is an easier mark than the a larger bank. Also he knows that these little bum-fuck nowheresville towns don't have much of a police force. Pulling the gun out of it's holster, he closes his eyes for a millisecond, savoring the feel of the metal against his hand. Placing his finger on the trigger, he walks up to the teller and tells her to keep her hands where he can see them. Handing her a zip bag, he tells her to fill it up. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Damon loves the power he wields over the woman in this moment. With her eyes darting all over, he lets her see the barrel of his gun.

"Time is running out, sweets." And she can see that he means business when he starts to pull back just slightly on the trigger. With the seconds counting down, Damon quickly glances to his side. Finding that the guard hasn't moved, he again tells her to hurry it up. Finally she hands him the bag. Taking it, he thrusts it into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. Not turning away from her, he starts to back slowly towards the door. At the same time he reaches the entrance, the woman screams to the guard and points at Damon. Without missing a beat, Damon raises his gun and fires, his aim as accurate as it is deadly, immediately dropping the guard to the floor. Feeling a jolt of adrenaline, Damon smiles when he sees red exploding on the man's mid section. In the next second, he runs through the doors and dives into the car. Not wasting a moment's time, Elena guns the engine, squealing the tires as she speeds out of town. Having already stolen a second car, Elena drives the car off of the highway and into the woods. When one of the tires pops, they ditch it and jump into the other car. Damon pulls onto the interstate as soon as they reach an exit. While Elena counts their cash, he keeps his eyes on the road and on the speedometer. The last thing they need is for a cop to start tailing them.

"You scored five grand. This should keep us for a while," Elena squeals, fingering a few bills to stick under her beanie.

"I saw that," Damon laughs, giving her thigh a squeeze. After driving for a couple hundred miles and with the adrenaline waning, he struggles to keep his eyes open. When the next highway sign advertising gas, food and lodging comes into view, he takes the exit and pulls into the first decent looking motel. Stopping in front of the office, Elena goes inside to rent them a room. When she comes back a few minutes later, she directs him to it. It's already dark outside and little cool but they both take the time to enjoy a cigarette. Yawning, Elena drops hers and grinds the butt into the pavement.

"I'm going inside," Elena says, linking her arm with his. Damon knows that they need to get some sleep so they can put more miles between them and the sleepy little town. While Elena unlocks the room, Damon pulls their bag out of the backseat, makes sure the car is locked and then follows her into the motel room. Exhausted himself, he drops the bag on the floor and collapses onto the bed beside Elena. It doesn't take long for him to get his second wind. With a wink, his hands grip the hem of her shirt and he starts to peel it off. With a wink, she raises her hands to make it easier for him. Before she can blink he has her sprawled and bare on the top of the bed. When the cool air hits her breasts, her nipples harden enticing him even more. Lowering himself beside her, Elena gasps sharply when he sucks one nipple into his mouth. Dropping her eyes to meet his endless blue ones staring back at her, it nearly pushes her over the edge of oblivion. The sight of her breast disappearing inside the heat of his mouth is so intensely erotic that her belly already starts to burn with exploding desire. Pinning her hands at her sides, he moves to the other breast. Aching to run her fingers through his hair, she struggles against the hold he has on her wrists.

He lifts his head slowly, pausing his sweet brand of torture for a millisecond before his lips start to blaze a fiery trail over the valley of her sensitized breasts, across her chest and up her neck. Paying special attention to that spot behind her ear, Elena moans when she feels his heated breath against her skin.

"I'm going to worship every inch of your body," he whispers, his voice so husky that if she'd been standing, her knees would've buckled. Using his tongue, he traces the curve of her ear, drops a peck to each eyelid, the tip of her nose and finally planting his mouth against hers in a kiss that sears her insides.

"Damon?" she breathes, her body wanting everything that he has to offer.

His head moves to her other shoulder and once more, when his warm breath hits her ear he whispers, "I want to hear you scream." With his hands still firmly encircling her wrists, he lowers his mouth to hers. Wanting him to free her arms so she can run her hands up and down his finely sculpted back, she bites onto his lower lip causing him to hiss at the sting. Without letting go, he gives her a wink and secures her wrists with one of his hands. Using his now-freed hand, he tangles it in her hair. Pulling her head back, he lays claim to her mouth again, his lips both demanding and possessive. With her hands still restrained, her breasts press against his bare chest. The delicious slide of her nipples against his warm skin nearly has her mad with pleasure already. After letting go of her lips with a plopping sound, he stares at her with lust blown pupils. Damon steals another smoldering kiss before he slithers down her body finally landing where she wants him the most. Settling himself between her legs, he uses his tongue to trace the outline of her lady parts making her back arch off the bed, the feeling of his mouth on her is exquisite beyond anything she could ever imagine.

When his tongue dips between her now drenched folds, a needy sounding moan escapes her mouth and echoes throughout the room. Using it to the best of his ability, he probes everywhere but where she wants him the most. With her fingers clutching the sheets so tightly that her nailbeds are white, he finally pulls her clit between his teeth, nipping and suckling till her orgasm hits her with the force of a runaway locomotive, Damon's name leaving her lips reverently as if in prayer. Still bleary-eyed with pleasure, she raises her head slightly when he pauses in his ministrations. When their eyes meet, his smoldering gaze causes chill bumps to erupt all over her body. Raising her hand, she cups the back of his neck and pulls his lips to hers. While their mouths are engaged, she runs her hands down the his back and onto the curve of his ass. Feeling his tip brush against her now heated core, she raises her hips to invite him inside. Taking the hint, Damon pulls back slightly, takes himself in hand and positions himself at her entrance. Grabbing her hips, he pushes inside slowly, inch by delicious inch. Before she can even take a breath he pulls out and moves back in slowly. He feels so damn good that just the look of his gorgeous blue eyes as they bore into hers is almost enough to tip her over the edge.

Damon pulls his hips back before plunging forward again making Elena cry out in ecstasy. With his elbows on either side of her head, he uses them to anchor his body as he continues his delicious brand of torture. Wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in even tighter, she loves it like this because it feels like they're two souls joined in a single body. Picking up the pace, Damon start so push them both closer to release. Seeing his lips parted and his eyes focused only on her, she can feel it when he starts to get close as he plunges even harder inside of her. When his hand slips between their bodies, he pats her clit and that's all it takes for Elena to unravel, pleasure pounding through her like gale force winds in a hurricane. Her arms tighten around Damon to keep herself from drifting into the stormy sea. Lost in Nirvana, she faintly hears his voice as he comes with the cry of her name on his lips. Collapsing onto her body, she revels in the feel of his weight pressing her into the mattress. When she feels his breathing begin to even out, he lifts himself off of her. Powerless to stop him as her body is still in a state of complete bliss, her glazed eyes watch as he stumbles off of the bed. Barely coherent, she continues to follow his movements till he disappears into the bathroom. Once she hears the toilet flush, he walks back over to the bed. Sliding under the sheets, Damon wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his front. Moments later, Elena falls into an easy sleep, feeling safe and warm in his protective arms.

* * *

 _"Here you go, baby," Damon says, tossing her the thirty eight caliber revolver. Although it took some time, she's become very adept at hitting her mark. While keeping her finger on the trigger, she drops it into her pocket. With a kiss for luck, they walk into the bank. With Damon covering her, Elena walks up to the teller and starts to flash her weapon in front of the man's eyes. It's noon and the bank is nearly void of customers. Stepping behind the counter, Elena pulls the cash drawer open, her eyes widening when she sees a stack of hundred dollar bills. Shoving her purse at the teller, she presses the barrel of the gun into his side while demanding he fill it. With shaky hands the man does as he's told. Once that till is empty, they move over to the next one and the next one after that. Once the last one is devoid of cash, the foolish man suddenly yells for help. Before he can utter another word, the crack of her gun sounds, dropping the man to the floor, blood pouring deliciously from his mouth. "Stupid man," Elena thinks to herself, a smile breaking out on her face as she steps over his now dead body, his eyes still open and forever frozen in fear_

 _Knowing that they need to get out and right now, Damon yells for her to come. Running out from behind the counter, Elena screams for him to hurry up. Just as he's about to follow her out, a man rushes out of one of the offices brandishing a weapon. Taking aim, Damon stops him in his tracks with a head shot and in the next second he's pushing his way through the double glass doors. Luckily for him, Elena already has the car in front of the bank. Sliding over the hood, he jumps into the passenger side and before he can even pull the door closed, she's speeding out of the town, squealing the tires when she floors the gas pedal. The smell of burnt rubber soon permeates the car._

 _Flooring the gas pedal, she has to dart around cars, causing not one but two accidents as they make their getaway. As soon as the traffic thins out a bit, Elena slows it down for a moment while Damon goes through her purse. Turning her eyes to his, she smiles widely when she sees the stacks of hundred dollar bills falling through his fingers._

 _"We did it baby," she screams, patting her palm excitedly against the steering wheel._

 _"Yes we did," he adds, pumping his fist in the air. Suddenly the sound of a siren interrupts their celebrations. Looking out of her rearview mirror, she sees the flashing red lights of not one but three police cars closing the distance between them. Knowing they'll go to the electric chair, Elena floors the gas pedal again, high fiving Damon when the distance widens between the encroaching police and their car. Needing to get away, Elena makes a sharp turn onto a gravel road. The spin of the tires creates a dust cloud so thick that she literally can't see anything behind her. Coming up on a hill with a long blind curve, she slows down slightly so she doesn't roll the car and kill them both. As soon as they round the curve, Damon and Elena see the police barricade. With the cloud clearing behind them, she notices police pulling up behind them as well. Knowing that they have no place to run to, Elena steps on the gas pedal, hoping to ram their way through. When the officers realize that they aren't going to stop, gun fire explodes all around them. Having been hit in the shoulder and chest, Elena loses control of the car, launching it into the air before it crashes upside down, rolling end over end and trapping them inside. Both mortally wounded, Elena fights against the pain to join their lips at the same moment that their hearts beat their last._

Lurching upright in a cold sweat, Elena struggles to take a breath. Pressing her palm against her thundering heart as if to reassure herself that she is really still alive, Elena sighs heavily. Brush her now damp hair off of her forehead, she gets up to use the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on her face and taking a drink, she stumbles back to bed. Still a little shaky, she rolls over to face Damon when she feels his hand urging her to do so.

"You okay, baby?" he asks. Seeing the concern in his still sleepy eyes, she falls in love with him all over again.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream," she explains, snuggling into his welcoming arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yawning, she shakes her head no adding, "I just want to go back to sleep. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, sweet girl." After taking her lips in a long slow deep kiss, he closes his eyes and moments later, he's sound asleep. Although she closes her eyes, Elena is too wound up to sleep. Her heart is still clamoring inside of her chest. When she looks at the clock again almost an hour and a half has passed since she first woke up. Finally starting to feel tired again, she buries her face against his chest and this time sleep comes quickly.

* * *

A few months later:

"Did you see the man drop like a ton of bricks when I popped the lead into him?" she asks, shifting in her seat to quench an itch.

"I did my love. Daddy taught you well," Damon gloats, pulling a handful of bills out her purse, pressing the green bills to his face and inhaling deeply.

"The smell of greenbacks does wicked things to me, Elena. When we find a safe place to hide, I intend to ravage you and make you come so many times you won't know your name."

"Mmm, I look forward to it," she purrs. Letting go of the steering wheel, she pulls out her own handful of bills to press against her nose. With a beaming smile on her face, Elena screams, "We did it baby." Shoving the cash back inside the purse, Elena then raises her palm to meet Damon's high five. Even if this were ever to end, she wouldn't change a thing. Damon is her other half and she knows that she'll follow him into hell itself if it means they'll be together forever

It's then that they hear the first blare of police sirens. Looking out of her rearview mirror, she sees a parade of flashing red lights coming up behind them. With the sounds of sirens echoing all around, Elena makes a sharp right onto a gravel road.

Flooring the gas pedal, she thinks they're home free as a thick cloud of gravel dust kicked up by her tires obscures them from view. When the dust clears, a heart pounding, eerie feeling of deja vu erupts inside of her when they come upon a hill with a long, blind curve.

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love you very, very much._

 _'I Can't Escape Myself' and 'Through the Fire and Flames' are in progress. I would love for you to give them a look. ICEM is about Damon struggle to reclaim his sanity after a psychotic break. TTFAF stars DE as smokejumpers._

 _My inspiration was Bonnie and Clyde, notorious 1930's era gangsters._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a great weekend._


End file.
